Cintakah?
by cacing kawat
Summary: KiHae... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cintakah?

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo bertebaran, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Donghae POV **

.

Saat sudah didepan gerbang sekolah, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas. Malas.? Apa yang bikin aku malas, padahal masih pagi gini.?

Gimana gak malas coba, masih pagi gini udah dikasih pemandangan gak enak berupa makhluk-makhluk centil yang menuhin depan gerbang. Ini pasti gara-gara Kibum didepan gerbang deh, para yeoja itu jadi pada ngumpul didepan gerbang semua.

Ngapain juga Kibum nangkring didepan gerbang kaya gitu, mau cari perhatiaan apa ya.? Hah… nyebelin, udah bikin sumpek, bikin ribut pula. Bicara tentang Kibum, kalian pasti sudah pada tau sama Kibum bukan.? kalau belum tau sini deh aku kasih tau.

Kibum itu namja paling populer disekolah, terus kalau gak salah dia itu namja yang katanya ganteng dan kerennya udah melebihi kapasitas normal. What.? Mereka -fans Kibum- bilang Kibum itu ganteng dan kerennya melebihi kapasitas. Hell yeah, sayang aku gak sependapat sama mereka -fans Kibum- yang notabenya cewek centil, bermake-up tebal dan berisik semua.

Bukan... bukan, aku gak maksud bilang kalau Kibum jelek. Aku akui dia memang tampan dan keren, tapi coba lihat lagi baik-baik pakai mata terbuka lebar bukan dia ajakan yang paling ganteng. Nyatanya didunia ini masih banyak kali namja yang lebih ganteng dan lebih keren dari dia, Kibum si namja suka tebar pesona dan sok ganteng.

Hah~ kalian jangan berpikir kalau sekarang aku iri. Aku bukannya iri sama Kibum, tapi aku cuma kesel aja sama dia.

Kibum itu udah kaya artis aja, tiap lewat semua yeoja pada teriak-teriak gak jelas, sumpah deh kuping aku aja langsung sakit dengernya. Bagi aku, suara para yeoja berisik itu udah persis kaya suara nenek sihir tau gak. Untung-untung sampai sekarang kuping aku masih normal.

Oh ya aku penasaran, mereka itu pada kena pelet kali ya.? Ko sampai segitunya sama Kibum. Atau Kibum punya ilmu buat memikat perhatian orang?

Ahh… sudahlah, ngapain juga aku jadi mikirin si Kim Kibum itu. Lebih baik aku segera kekelas saja dari pada disini, sesak dan penuh dengan makhluk bermake-up tebal.

Sebelum menjauh dari gerombolan orang gak jelas itu, kusempatkan diriku melirik kearah Kibum. Ehh... tunggu, apa aku gak salah liat.? Sekarang Kibum lagi natap aku lembut, seakan-akan dia gak mau aku jauh dari dia.

Yaa… mikir apa sih aku ini, mana mungkin dia liatin aku kaya gitu.

"Hah perasaanku aja kali ya." ujarku mecoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kekelas." Setelah itu kulangkahkan kakiku santai kearah kelasku

.

**Donghae POV end**

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil melewati gerombolan makhluk yang ada didepan gerbang, Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju kelas. Baru sampai depan pintu kelas ada aja yang bikin dia kesel.

"Ehh… Hae tumben banget dateng jam segini, telat bangun ya.?" tanya seorang namja manis saat melihat Donghae

"Menurutmu..." jawab Donghae seadanya setelah itu dimajukannya bibirnya membuat namja yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya heran

"Lah terus tu bibir kenapa jadi maju.? Kalau diliat baik-baik jadi kaya mulut ikan kekurangan air tau gak hahaha..." ucap namja manis tersebut sambil tertawa berusaha mengejek Donghae dan berharap Donghae ikut tertawa bersamanya

Donghae yang diejek gitu langsung menatap tajam kearah sosok namja manis yang memiliki senyum khas yang lebar yang membuatnya jadi bertambah manis jika tersenyum.

"Yaa~ apa-apaan sih… pagi-pagi udah bikin aku tambah kesal aja. Hyukkie kau menyebalkan" orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie atau bisa kita sebut juga dengan Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, itu pun seketika menghentikan tawa nistanya.

"Kesel.? Emang kesel kenapa.?"

"Pertama aku kesel sama Kibum"

"Kibum? Emang apa yang dilakuin pangeran sekolah itu sampai bibir kamu kaya mulut ikan kekurangan air tadi.?" tanya Hyukkie bingung pake tampang sok inosen.

"Ahh… kamu gak perlu tau. Yang jelas penyebab kedua yang bikin aku kesel itu adalah kau Hyukkie"

"Ehh… ko aku?"

"Soalnya kau menyebalkan Hyukkie" ucap Donghae sebal diikuti jitakan kecil untuk Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang tak terima kepalanya mendapatkan jitakkan sayang dari Donghae, Hyukkie pun mencoba menjitak balik Donghae. Namun karna Donghae cepat tanggap jadi bukannya berhasil menjitak Donghae, malahan ia yang kena jitak lagi. Dan akhirnya Donghae dan Hyukkie pun malah mencoba saling jitak menjitak didepan pintu kelas.

"Bisakah kalian menyingkir? Kalian menghalangi jalan." ucap seorang namja terkesan dingin dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ehh… pangeran sekolah, maaf ya kami menghalangi jalanmu hehe…" ucap Hyukkie watados lalu nyengir gak jelas sambil nyingkir dari depan pintu diikuti Donghae disampingnya.

"Jadi pangeran silahkan lewat. Kami sudah tidak menghalangi jalankan." ujar Donghae dengan nada dan tatapan yang seakan-akan mengejek.

"Hm… lain kali kalau pacaran jangan didepan pintu kelas." Kibum pun masuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

"Eeh?" Donghae dan Hyukkie pun cengok seketika gara-gara ucapan Kibum

"KAMI GAK PACARAN… dasar Kibum sok tau" ucap HaeHyuk nyaring dan barengan saat mereka sadar dari kecengoan mereka. Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya berjalan dengan santai ketempat duduknya dengan tampang yang masih saja datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Buahahaha… apa ini? geje banget… udah gitu judulnya, aih gak banget. Hah~ maaf banget… bukannya lanjutin ff yang satunya, ao malah bikin ff baru lagi. Buat ff KiHae yang satunya dan ff yang lainnya… maaf banget ya, ao gak bisa lanjutin cepet soalnya udah seminggu lebih ini lappie ao rusak dan gak ada diservis gegara ao takut bilang sama orang rumah T_T Sebenernya niatnya ao pengen lanjutin ff KiHae yang satunya, tapi malah gak punya ide buat tu ff hihi… jadilah ff ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran dan gak jelas *bows

Yah udalah… segini dulu aja ya. billingnya jalan terus nih, gak kerasa udah nyampe 10rb aja. ao kan cuma bawa duit 12rb =3=a *gakpenting

Makasih ajalah buat yang baca, kalo bisa habis baca review ya jahahaha… gak ko becanda gak review juga gpp muahahahha… :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Cintakah?

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typo bertebaran, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas, etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Hm… lain kali kalau pacaran jangan didepan pintu kelas." Kibum pun masuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas.

"Eeh?" Donghae dan Hyukkie pun cengok seketika gara-gara ucapan Kibum

"KAMI GAK PACARAN… dasar Kibum sok tau" ucap HaeHyuk nyaring dan barengan saat mereka sadar dari kecengoan mereka. Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya berjalan dengan santai ketempat duduknya dengan tampang yang masih saja datar.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Bel pulang berdering nyaring itu tandanya selesai sudah acara belajar dan mengajar yang melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan itu. Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega karna akhirnya pelajaran yang membosankan dan bikin ngantuk akhirnya berakhir sudah.

"Hah lelahnya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang rasanya" ujar Donghae sambil merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Hae… ayo kita pulang bersama." ajak Hyukkie lalu merangkul Donghae santai.

"Hem… ayo aku sudah lelah, rasanya aku ingin cepat sampai dirumah lalu tidur" setelah itu mereka berdua pun pulang bersama tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang menatap sendu sekaligus iri kearah mereka, hemm lebih tepatnya iri dengan Hyukkie karna bisa dekat dengan Donghae seperti itu.

"Donghae kapan aku bisa akrab seperti itu denganmu" lirih orang itu lalu pergi mencoba mencari tempat yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa saat tadi.

.

.

.

"Hae~" selama perjalanan pulang yang membosankan dan sunyi akhirnya terdengar suara cempreng Hyukkie memanggil Donghae dengan nada manja. Mendengar itu seketika Donghae pun melirik Hyukkie sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan malas.

"Dong…Hae-ya~" panggil Hyukkie sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih menjijikan yang sukses membuat Donghae mendelik tidak suka ke arah Hyukkie.

"Ada apa sih Hyukkie? kamu tau gak nada memanggil namaku itu loh 'menjijikan' sekali." Donghae berujar kesal dengan menekankan kata 'menjijikan' pada Hyukkie.

"Ya siapa suruh kamu acuhin aku kaya gitu." Ucap Hyukkie mencoba membela diri setelah itu ia memajukan bibirnya sehingga ia terlihat manis sekaligus lucu sekarang. Namun biarpun manis dan lucu, dimata Donghae wajah Hyukkie tetaplah seperti biasa

"Hae~"

"Apa sih Hyukkie?"

"Hae…" panggil Hyukkie sekali lagi kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit nyaring dari yang tadi

"Ish… sudahlah aku lagi malas ngeladenin monyet kecil kaya kamu"

"Yaa… Hae aku bukan monyet kecil" marah Hyukkie kepada Donghae yang tentu saja tak begitu dihiraukan oleh Donghae. Hyukkie hanya bisa cemberut sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap Hyukkie malas lalu dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan meninggalkan Hyukkie yang lagi malas jalan karna ngambek dengan Donghae. Melihat Donghae yang tidak membalikkan badan dan berhenti berjalan, akhirnya dengan langkah berat Hyukkie pun mencoba menyusul Donghae yang kini sudah berjarak beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

"Kau menyebalkan Hae…" ucap Hyukkie kesal saat ia sudah bisa menyeimbangi langkah Donghae

"Biar saja. Kau kan juga sama menyebalkannya" ujar Donghae lalu terkekeh pelan karna melihat Hyukkie yang cemberut

"Huh… dasar cuek bebek ikan cucut" Donghae hanya menyerngitkan alisnya heran mendengar kata-kata Hyukkie tadi. Walaupun ia tau pasti maksud kata-kata Hyukkie itu untuk mengejeknya, tapi tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk ia meladeni ejekan tak jelas dari Hyukkie tersebut.

"Hae…"

"Nee… Hyukkie" jawab Donghae malas membuat Hyukkie mendengus sebal

"Hah~ sudahlah lupakan" setelah itu perjalanan pulang mereka pun kembali sunyi.

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Donghae pun berpisah dengan Hyukkie diperempatan jalan. Sebelum benar-benar berpisah Hyukkie melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar, sedangkan Donghae hanya balas melambaikan tangan dengan senyum malas kearah Hyukkie.

"Hah. . .pulang bareng Hyukkie gak tenang banget, berisik banget dia." Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang entah datang tiba-tiba dari mana membuat rambutnya bergerak mengikuti arah angina.

Tak jauh dari tempat Donghae berada, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"Lee Donghae kapan kamu bisa menjadi milikku?" tatapnya sendu kearah Donghae dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Ahh… akhirnya bisa istirahat juga." ucap Donghae setelah beberapa saat yang lalu baru sampai rumah dan langsung merebahkan dirinya kekasur empuknya. Dengan perlahan matanya pun tertutup dan setelah itu hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar, menandakan kalau Donghae sudah tertidur. Secepat itu kah? yah kegiatan disekolah memang sangat banyak dan melelahkan. Tak heran baru bertemu kasur saja Donghae bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang. Bahkan tanpa sadar sekarang ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap.

.

.

.

.

**Kibum POV**

.

Pagi ini aku mulai aktivitasku dengan malas. Yah gimana enggak malas, semalaman suntuk aku gak bisa tidur gara-gara mikirin dia. Hah… gak tau kenapa aku bisa mikirin dia.

Gak kerasa dengan langkahku yang malas aku malah berangkat kesekolah dengan jalan kaki padahal biasanya kan aku naik sepeda. Sebenarnya sih bisa aja aku minta anterin sopir naik mobil tapi itu terlalu manja pikirku, toh aku masih bisa mengayuh sepeda ku dengan kencang atau aku juga bisa berjalan kaki seperti sekarang. Tapi walaupun aku berangkat menggunakkan sepeda setiap harinya, aku heran kenapa aku tetap dianggap keren oleh para yeoja yang ada disekolahku itu.

Apa dia juga menganggapku keren ya? aish… mana mungkinkan, bahkan saat didepan gerbang kemarin saja ia terlihat malas memandang kearahku. Ahh… sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku sudah hampir sampai. Gara-gara tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur aku jadi agak sedikit telat dan pagi ini aku jadi tak bisa menunggunya datang didepan gerbang, karna aku tau sepertinya ia sudah berada dikelas saat ini.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas

.

Ahh… malas rasanya aku masuk kelas ini sekarang apa lagi saat melihat dia. Malas melihat dia, karna aku takut semakin menyukainya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, kulihat dirinya sedang asik ngobrol dengan teman-temannya. Melihat teman-temannya bersama dirinya, membuatku iri saja. Tak ingin berdiri berlama-lama akhirnya aku pun duduk ditempatku dan langsung memperhatikannya.

Hah… ya tuhan betapa manisnya senyumnya. Ingin rasanya kucubit pipinya dengan gemas. Yah… tapi sepertinya itu hanya khayalanku saja.

Aish… sudahlah memperhatikannya membuat pikiranku penuh akan dirinya. Kurebahkan kepalaku diatas meja karna kepalaku agak sedikit pusing dan berat karna sepertinya aku kurang tidur mengingat aku hanya tidur kurang lebih dua jam. Belum lama aku nyantai tiba-tiba bell masuk berbunyi diikuti dengan guru kimia yang masuk pada pelajaran pertamaku.

.

.

.

Dikelas pada saat jam pelajaran

.

Karna menahan kantuk, mataku jadi perih dan ini sangat mengganggu aktivitas belajarku. Ingin rasanya aku tidur sekarang tapi sepertinya gak mungkin mengingat sekarang jam pelajaran masih belum selesai. Terlebih lagi guru yang mengajar sekarang sangat galak. Jadi aku putuskan mencari kesibukan untuk sekedar mengusir kantuk yang menyerangku. Aku pun mencoreti bukuku dan mengukir habis setiap lembarnya dengan namanya. Saat aku sedang asik mencoreti bukuku tiba-tiba Park Seonsaengnim memanggilku, membuatku kaget dan aku pun menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Ya… Kibum coba kerjakan soal no.1 ini.!" Park Seonsaengnim menyuruhku mengerjakan soal kimia itu.

Apa tidak salah menyuruhku.? Aku menyerngitkan sebelah alisku diikuti dengan senyuman tipis dibibirku yang condong terlihat memaksa kepada Park Seonsaengnim. Aku berjalan kearah papan tulis dan meraih spidol diatas mejanya, aku mengerjakan soal yang dia berikan dengan gampang.

"Hem… bagus. Kamu memang pintar dan selalu bisa mengerjakan soal sesulit apa pun" Park Seonsaengnim yang galak itu memberiku senyuman, aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan dengan wajah dinginku

Yah… beginilah aku, aku memang murid yang pintar dikelas, ahh… atau mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini murid terpintar disekolah ini setelah Cho Kyuhyun pastinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Cho Kyuhyun ia itu adalah sainganku dalam semua mata pelajaran. Aku dan Kyuhyun harusnya masih kelas sepuluh sekarang, tapi karna kami memiliki kepintaran yang bisa dibilang sangat mengagumkan. Aku dan Kyuhyun pun bisa lompat kelas. tapi untung saja aku dan Kyuhyun tidak sekelas, jadi aku menjadi murid paling pintar dikelasku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada dikelas sebelas dan sekelas dengan namja yang menurutku manis sehingga membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kibum-ssi… kamu bisa kembali ketempat dudukmu" ucapan Park Seonsaengnim membuatku tersadar dari lamunan sesaatku

"Nee… Seonsaengnim" Aku pun segera kembali ketempat dudukku, menyilangkan kedua tanganku, lalu ku tenggelamkan kepalaku disana. Sekarang rasa kantukku sepertinya tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun mulai terdidur.

.

**Kibum POV end**

.

Dan selang beberapa waktu Kibum pun benar-benar tertidur. Sedangkan Park Seonsaengnim terus mengajar tanpa menyadari ada anak muridnya yang tertidur dengan pulas dijam pelajarannya. Padahal jika ia tau ada anak muridnya yang tertidur saat ia sedang mengajar, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan mengeluarkan murid tersebut dan tak menerima bantahan atau penolakkan dalam bentuk apa pun. Jadi bagaimana dengan nasib Kibum?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

udahan ya segini dulu aja, maaf ao gak bisa bales ripiu. ao keburu pengen pulang, gak tahan diwarnet kelamaan. mian kalo pendek dan gak jelas hihi…

mind to review? ;D


End file.
